


The Bed

by therune



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>katzedecimal said: Why is there no fic with the bed? There was a bed, in the hotel room, they were there. Even on scans_daily their slashy senses were tingling. But there is no fic with the bed? Why ever not? (I didn’t write any either)</p><p>This refers to the part of Countdown when Piper and James come to the wedding between Green Arrow and Black Canary and Zatanna imprisons them in a room with a mummy bodyguard. Only that this takes a happier turn.</p><p>The bed had a cameo in this, but oh well…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed

The wedding was saved - as much as one could save a wedding between Green Arrow and anyone, anyway - and Piper collapsed back on the bed in the hotel room which still had a mummy bodyguard but at least the clerk who brought them room service had stopped screaming at it eventually. Thankfully he was done for the day. Things were still more than tense between him and the hero community, but Wally’s word and him saving the life of the bride went a long way. He really hoped that things would look better in the morning, but he was exhausted in a good way, had eaten a good meal and was not threatened to be murdered in his sleep…he hoped. But he had lost the capacity to care for that - all he wanted was some sleep. And pyjamas. At least he had gotten rid of James; Wally had vibrated them out of the cuffs and thrown them in the ocean - superspeed did come in handy.

James had predictably run off the minute he was free, although reports differed on where he had run to - he was seen in the kitchen, bridal suite, restaurant and curiously the strippers’ changing room - but Piper was glad for small mercies. He rolled off the bed and went to the en suite. Finally, a hot shower. Even if the complimentary shampoo and shower gel smelled very strongly of melon. It was heaven in a cubicle. He wrapped himself in the surprisedly fluffy bathrobe and went to bed. Just as he had closed his eyes, there was a knock on the door, followed by the hollow, deep sound that the mummy made. He hadn’t quite figured out what exactly it meant by that.

"Piper! Hey, Piper, it’s me, open the door!"

Of course it was James, always showing up when you least expected him to.

"Come on, the mummy is giving me this weird look. Oh god, please open the door."

Piper sighed and got up. Doors never stayed closed for James for too long; neither did windows for that matter.

"What is it now?" he asked as he pulled open the door. James immediately rushed in and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Hi there," he said breathlessly. His hair was disheveled and …was that glitter on his cheek?

"I kind of want to ask where you’ve been but I’m not sure I want to hear the answer."

"Stripper pole."

"Forget I asked."

"You don’t want to hear the whole story? It’s a good one, I promise. And best of all, Huntress owes us one. And Black Canary. And I’m pretty sure Nightwing slipped me his phone number."

"Did you hit your head?"

"No…well, yes, but not that hard."

"Get to the point or get out, I’m tired and the bed is calling my name."

"This one is really good, I promise."

Piper sighed and continued in a false falsetto voice. “Hartley, it’s me, the bed, Come to meeeeee.”

James rolled his eyes. “I’m supposed to be the immature one. So, I was looking for Black Canary, but they wouldn’t let me see her, because of my unsavory character and what-not. I couldn’t find Wally - yes, I know I’m not supposed to know but I’ve known since he was about 17, so what’s the point anway - so I did the only sensible thing: I pretended to be a stripper and-“

"Goodnight James." Piper marched off to the bed and flopped down. But, as his previous life experience had taught him, James did not disappear when ignored. Piper closed his eyes and wished really hard, but the only thing that happened was that the bed dipped down besides him. Maybe James had magically been turned into Nightwing? He risked a peek. Of course not. Because that would be a positive thing in his life.

Piper laid on his stomach, head turned to face James and slowly drifted into sleep, only catching parts of sentences of whatever yarn James was spinning.

"and then I was up at the stage, so I told myself ‘act natural’ …..there I was, hanging upside down the pole, that is harder than it looks, but a load of fun…….. Huntress actually slipped my a fiver. ……………..didn’t know I could still do the splits, I’m just gad the pants didn’t tear, I love Gambi……………… anyway, he grabbed my ass and slipped me his number, and maybe I should call? I’ve been having a lot of confused thoughts lately…………… and anyway, that’s how I saved the reception!"

…

"Hartley?"

Piper groaned. Then he felt the mattress underneath him shift. Just as he was about to relax, someone dragged the covers out from underneath his body. As he was about to complain, the covers were draped over him.  
With a tremendous amount of effort he opened his eyes and looked at James standing at the bed, fixing him with a small smile. Just as he was about to drift to sleep, he noticed that James was - maybe subconsciously - grabbing his left wrist. And now he felt sympathy. Piper stretched out his right arm and beckoned James closer.

"Get in, it’s big enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it before I change my mind."

James settled next to him. Piper pretended not to notice the sigh that escaped him.

"Thanks, Hartley."

"Good night, James."


End file.
